The Kyuubi Jinchuriki of the Sharingan
by uubermack1
Summary: Itachi finds a blinded Naruto on his way out of the village and decides to give him Shisui's eyes see what happens because of it.


"Itachi! Itachi! Answer me u bastard…. "These were the cries that echoed through Itachi's ears as he ran from the district. He left a 6-year-old child in the rain as he ran. When he reached the end of the district he could hear another commotion in the village. He knew that he shouldn't investigate but for some reason he felt drawn to do it.

…

"Die demon scum…. Yeah you little bastard killed my family." This was the common shouts heard in the village as a 6year old blond haired boy ran for his life. As he ran the villagers behind him threw rocks, bottles and what have you at him. Unfortunately a bottle connected with the back of his head and the world went black as he slipped into unconsciousness. As he lied in the middle of the street unconscious. A random ninja turned the boy over with a kunai in hand "so you little demon as u took my family I'm going to take your sight as punishment ." with a flash of red the boys eyes were gone. After wards the villagers and ninja dispersed slowly till the last chunin was left standing over the boy laughing as he got his revenge on the demon fox.

…

This was the scene Itachi came upon as he landed on the rooftop silently as to not attract attention from whoever was on the street below. As he watched this play out he was struggling to decide if he should help or not. As the boy lied there without his sight he made a decision he would wait until the chunin was gone then give the boy Shisui's eyes. He decided to trust the fourths legacy with the eyes so that Danzo could not have them. When the chunin left he jumped down and picked up the boy and took him to the Hokage's tower.

**with Hiruzen Sarutobi**

Watching the scene play out in his trusty crystal ball the Sandaime looked on in interest as he stood to open his window to let Itachi in his office. he also signaled for the anbu to leave the room as he did so he called out to the window "Come in weasel …bring the boy…. What is your plan for the boy since you did not drop him off at the hospital?" If Itachi was surprised to see if the hokage knew off his arrival he did not show it as he lied the boy on the couch in the office he answered "I want to trust him with Shisui's eyes. I know he can protect them and they can aid him in his life I want him to not be told of who gave him the new eyes so he has a chance to befriend my brother. Maybe he can save him from the darkness in him I know that this boy has a light in him that cannot be denied…I've seen it happen sir." As he was speaking he was taking out a scroll and unsealing Shisui's eyes and replacing them with the boys ruined orbs. All while this was happening the hokage was in stunned silence he finally nodded his head and said " I Hiruzen Saroutobi the third hokage will allow this to happen but Itachi are you sure?" Itachi looked directly into the Hokage's eyes as he replied "yes lord hokage…I am sure….. I know this is a large burden of its own right but I know that the benefits will help the boy in the long run. please call the medic the eyes wont last long I need to leave lord hokage." and with that he left. Hiruzen then summoned the medic ninja to his office and as the boys new eyes finished being transplanted in he looked at the boy with a sad pensive look and said "Uzumaki, Naruto you have quite the gift young man. I hope your light can destroy the darkness that your gift brings."

**inside Naruto's mind-scape**

Hmm interesting development lets modify it a bit so it doesn't weaken my container said a deep rumbling voice that belonged to a giant crimson eye behind a cage.

…

The next morning saw Naruto Uzumaki in the hospital placed in the bed next to Sasuke Uchiha's. these boys had only one visitor he was currently in the room waiting for the boys to wake up. Sasuke was the first to awake. The visitor took advantage of the situation cleared his throat to get the boys attention . "Sasuke that boy next to you needs your help." The boy looked shocked and he replied " How can I help him u know your brother killed your clan last night…. He also took this boys sight. I was wondering if you could give us permission to use the eyes of one of your fallen brethren to save his sight." The boy looked even more shocked and he replied " You need my permission as the head of the clan right….. hmm ok I give it." The hokage had the doctor take the boy from the room for the "procedure". Thirty minutes later the boy rolled back into the room he was sitting up awake with new black eyes. The hokage saw him come in and said "Naruto…you have this young man to thank for your new eyes. "His name is-" the boy interrupted with "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto was silent for a minute as he registered this new information. Then his trademark foxy grin appeared on his face and he said "I appreciate it ya know…so thanks Sasuke." Sasuke said hn. The hokage laughed at this interaction. "Boys you should know Naruto u are now legally apart of the Uchiha clan because the eyes you have the sharingan activated to the fullest extent. Of course you have no idea how to use them so you will learn to use them for the next two years. You also know that the ninja academy accepts students at the age of eight. And since you are now family you will both go on this training trip. Before you say anything Sasuke yes you are to be trained too." Both boys grinned at the prospect.


End file.
